Journey to Bigachu
Chapter 2: Journey to Bigachu Continued from Chapter 1... "Today is the day!" Sasha says to herself. "Danny, Blossom, Patrick, and I are going to the Bigachu Mountain Range to search for Dennis!" At The Leaning Tower of Pizza... "All right!" exclaims Patrick. "How do we get there?" "Danny says, "We have to take the Flipway Train to Omai. From there, we have to drive 20 miles to Vegville, making us about 300 miles away from Mount Bigachu." Blossom says. "Once we get to Vegville, we need to take the Palmville Express boat across Sunland Lake. Then, we fly on Go! Airlines to Nachoville, taking off at Barbow Airport in Palm Beach. Nachoville is the closest town from the mountain, about 50 miles." "I just booked all the tickets needed!" exclaims Sasha. "Great!" Patrick says. "That'll be $3000", Sasha says. "WHAT!!!!!!" everyone else cries in unison. "Ok everyone! Get on the train!" Danny yells. The group boards the train for a 5-minute ride to Omai. At Omai, the quartet leaves the train and rents a bus. The bus will transport them to Vegville, where they will stop for a quick snack at the Saladeria before getting on the boat. "Yum! This salad is great!" Sasha exclaims. "We should come here more often!" "Okay everyone, let's walk to Dock 8. The Palmville Express will be there. It is only a 20 minute ride across to Palm Beach. From there, we will continue on our journey to Mount Bigachu!" Patrick says. "Finally!" Blossom exclaims. "We are on the plane. I wonder how we will get to the mountain from Nachoville. I hear it is very cold there." The customers figure out a way to get to the mountain. They plan rent bikes in Nachoville and bike over a period of 2 days to get to Mount Bigachu. Then, they will walk the remaining mile or two to get to the bottom of the mountain. "We must be very careful so Roboto doesn't see us coming!" Sasha exclaims. Danny says, "I think the morning news said that Roboto is in hiding. We won't see him anytime soon." "Is everyone ready to start biking?" Patrick asks. "Yes!" everyone else cries. They set off. Halfway through the journey, they start seeing remains from the old lair. "Wow!" Blossom exclaims. "The explosion from Mount Bigachu must have been really strong to blow things 25 miles from the mountain!" "Where are we going to stay tonight?" Sasha asks. "We are going to sleep under the treetops here," Danny replies. "Let's hope that there are no wild animals roaming about in the dark." "EEEK!" Blossom screams. "Let's call the rest of the group and keep them updated on what they are going to do," Patrick suggests. "Great idea!" Danny exclaims. He pulls out his phone and calls the group. They are camping over at Jeremy's house, so they are all together. "Hello?" Jeremy asks. "Hi!" Danny says back. "We are all fine. We have a few more miles to cover before we reach Bigachu. We will call you back when we are about to enter the mountain. Bye!" "Bye", Jeremy says. The Next Day... "Ok everyone! Are we all ready!" Sasha asks. They all have their camouflage clothing, food, and water. They are ready to enter the lair. "LET'S GO!!!" they all cry. To Be Continued Chapter 3: Undercover Expedition Category:The Restauranteers!